The Things Left Unsaid
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: Ever since childhood, Kiku has been forced never to speak, and he has listened to them. Now, because of that, he gets bullied in school for it. What happens when a new student from Greece comes into his life? Will he be the one to get Kiku to speak? Story is better than summary..
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! :'D**

**Mattie and I decided to collaborate...Again.**

**The other stories, I don't know what happened to them :I**

**Anywayy..~**

**so I just thought of the random idea of basing Kiku off of my old abandoned OC, Evelyn.**

**In the way that he doesn't speak, even though he isn't mute.**

**:3**

**Ahoka~**

**LOL I think I made up a new word. *meant to type 'okay'***

**WELL~ Mattie and I both love you so please review~ 3**

**LuvyaEnjoy~**

* * *

It was raining out, yet Kiku still ate his lunch outside the school. He hid underneath a tree to keep dry, and despite being slightly wet, his lunch still tasted fine.  
After many more minutes, Kiku finished his lunch. The alarm would go off any minute; it would be best to get to class as early as possible, to avoid the other students. He held his books to his chest, rising and quickly making his way inside, proceeding to head to class, sitting down right as the alarm rang, relieved.  
Students began to fill the room. It was still quiet at first, at least, until a few certain students came in. Then, the whole classroom was loud and filled with conversation, yelling, and laughter. He squirmed uncomfortably, hating the noise. He let out an imperceptible sigh, staring at his desk as the teacher entered the room, asking the class to settle down so that she could get started with her lecture for the day. Kiku pulled out his notebook, ready to take notes if need be. After several minutes, the class quieted down, and the teacher started her lecture.  
He felt a sharp poke to the middle of his back, and glanced behind him. The boy there acted innocent, head in his hand as he stared at the clock. Kiku stared for just a moment, then looked back up at the front, only to be poked again. He again glanced behind him at the boy, but he continued with his innocent act. Kiku sighed inwardly and turned back to the front again, deciding to simply ignore him.  
He was poked a third time, this time, particularly hard. He winced as whatever was poking him was held there for a moment, then pulled away. Yet he did, and said nothing. There was one more poke to his back, and then the boy spoke. "Hmph. You're really no fun. Why don't you make any sounds at all, huh?" Kiku still refused to turn his head, until he felt a hard pinch on his upper back. "Answer me."  
Kiku pursed his lips, quickly scrawling out ' I just don't ' on a scrap of paper, passing it to the boy before returning to his notes.  
The boy frowned. This obviously wasn't enough for him. He kicked the other's calf, hard. "Give me a real answer, not something scribbled on paper." Kiku winced, biting his lip from the slight pain, and he began trying to ignore the boy. "I see why you have no friends." He spat.  
… That hurt. Kiku paused in his writing, staring down at his paper. The other smirked. "Oh, did I upset you~? That's too bad. I'm only stating the truth. I could point out every single flaw of yours that I know if I wanted to." Kiku tried his best to ignore the boy, but his grip on his pen had become vice-like, his knuckles white. Again, the boy began to poke Kiku again, harder and quicker, obviously to try and get a reaction; but Kiku refused to react. There was another kick to his calf, and again all Kiku gave was a slight wince. There's going to be a bruise there. Throughout the period, he was harassed by the boy. As soon as the bell rang, he got up, getting away to his next class as quickly as he could with a slight limp from his aching calf. Usually every class was like this. Something would always happen that would distract him from schoolwork, whether it is just one student involved or the whole class.  
The words the boy said still rang in his ears. Kiku knew the reasons he had no friends, but he didn't want to change anything about himself. Yet still.. It would be nice to have at least one friend, someone to rely on when he was in a hellish place. Sighing, he sat down at his neck in the next class. Fortunately, in this class, he sat in the very back. The class started out peaceful, no noise like at the beginning of the last class. But this class was still one of the worst.  
Around fifteen minutes into class, something hit his head and bounced to the floor beside him. He looked down at his feet; it was a crumpled up piece of paper. It was probably a note. He just looked back at his textbook, refusing to even acknowledge the notes if they keep coming. Then something a bit harder hit his head. When he looked down, he saw it was a pink eraser. Frowning slightly, he turned back to his textbook. Something else hit his head, and this one hurt. He looked down and saw it was a pen. He looked around the classroom to try and find out who was throwing these things at him, but everyone just looked the same, playing with their calculators, answering questions, and copying answers from the back of their textbooks. (Don't do that. It's cheating and it doesn't always give the right answers.) He sighed inwardly, trying to continue with his work. Nothing else hit him for a while, but after a bit, he felt another pen hit him, and he winced, clenching his jaw.  
He managed to ignore it, at least until quite a few small things assaulted his head. He looked down once more, noticing that all of them were wet, crumpled up pieces of paper. Spit balls. He looked around again, just in time to see one of the students at the other side of the room with a straw. He pursed his lips, and turned away, continuing to ignore the immature antics. Then, something else was spat at him, but it missed and hit his desk. A thumb tack. Glad the tack didn't hit him, he bit his lip, anticipating the next object with anxiety.  
But nothing came. For a while. Yet Kiku didn't think it was over. The other students would try something worse. They always do. Here, everyone is involved in him getting distracted one way or another. Every day, he gets more and more homework because of them. Why can't anyone just let him work?  
But, he knew why. He was the outcast. The different one. And in high school, that was basically a death sentence.  
Then, a cupcake was thrown. Kiku saw exactly who threw it but he didn't bother trying to move out of the way, and the cupcake hit him in the face and slid off to the ground. His face was covered in blue and red icing now, and what started out as small giggles from several classmates, turned into full blown laughter from all of them.  
Kiku just scribbled some words onto a notepad, then stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, handing the note to the teacher. She read the note over and then nodded. "You may be excused, Kiku." Kiku nodded in thanks, then walked out into the halls and away from the classroom. Walking into the washroom, he splashed water on his face, washing away the frosting and then looking at himself in the mirror. His shoulders drooped as he looked at his reflection, sighing softly. He never really liked to look in the mirror; because all he saw was a failure. He shook his head to rid himself of any negative thoughts and then dried his face, and was about to leave when he heard a few of his classmates that he knew well talking from outside the washroom. Panicking, he darted into the nearest stall, locking it behind him and biting his lip, almost shaking with anxiety.  
The classmates were as loud as ever as they walked into the washroom. There were only three different voices, but Kiku knew them too well. Hoping they won't notice he was here, he decided to try and listen to what the three were talking about. At first, they were whispering. He caught words like, "Ignorant.. Useless.. Unwanted.." among others. Finally, one spoke up and said, "Why does he even bother living?" Kiku bit his lip. Sure, he already knew his flaws very well, but it still hurt. He even wondered himself why he bothered to keep living. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to come close to suicide.  
There was collective laughter. "Maybe we'll get lucky," one said darkly. And on that note, they left, leaving Kiku standing in the stall, feeling hopeless. He slowly moved his fingers inward to make a fist. They had no idea what he was going through these days. He didn't want anyone to find out, though; because he knew there was a likely chance that things would end up worse. He swallowed thickly, biting his lip again, almost hard enough to make it bleed. Sighing, he rested his head against the cool door of the stall.  
After a couple minutes, he unlocked the stall and walked out, and after taking a look around and listening for any sign that they might still be here, he walked out of the washroom. As he walked out, a hand grabbed his hair, yanking it painfully. He attempted to get a look at whoever it was, but the person didn't give him a chance and tugged it again, but harder. Kiku squirmed and reached up to try and free his hair from the other's grasp, but to no avail. The person chuckled, and he recognised the voice as one of his classmates, which definitely did not assure him of anything.  
"Do you know what time it is, Kiku?" He asked  
Kiku tensed. He didn't have a watch on him so he didn't know. He shook his head, fearful of what would come next. "It's the end of school," Kiku heard him say, "so...~" Kiku gave an involuntary shudder of fear, his eyes widening. "And the best part about it... Is that no one will notice you're gone~" He gave a menacing laugh as he pulled on Kiku's hair again, this time to drag him out of the school, and Kiku had no choice but to follow him so his hair wouldn't be ripped out of his head. Why didn't he ever fight back? He was afraid to. He had just grown up to be defenseless in these kinds of situations, and many others. He really wished he hadn't.

* * *

**A/N: THAT IS CHAPTER ONE~ It was SO much fun collaborating with Mattie on writing Kiku, y'know? Helps make things more dscriptive.**

**And.. It is so much fun for me to write someone who doesn't talk~ 3333**

**Yep, this is ONE story I'm looking forward to.**

**Ii am really lookiing forward two this 2tory~ 3**

**That is right~ I recently got into Homestuck! :'D**

**It'S a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe ThAt I'm StIlL iN tHe HeTaLiA fAnDoM~ 3 HoNk HoNk HoNk :o)**

**My patron troll is GAMZEE~~ So happy 3 Although, I really wii2h Ii had 2ollux a2 a patron troll two though. 3**

**SO Y34H. 1'M GO1NG TO STOP T4LK1NG 4BOUT HOM3STUCK NOW.**

**bECAUSE LIKE, eVEN THOUGH I LIKE HOMESTUCK, a HETALIA FANFICTION ISN'T A GOOD PLACE TO TALK ABOUT IT,**

**Homestuck Is Something You Foolish Humans Will Never Understand.**

**Okay, t)(at is enoug)(. I am probably bugging you wit)( this )(om-estuck stuff 3**

**Anyway, I'mma stop.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**


	2. Author's Note: I'm sorry

**Well, I decidedto say this now...**

**I've been trying so hard to update this story and write countless other fanfictions.**

**I've been trying to write with horror and graphic gore and torture, also... But, I need practice.**

**My mind has been overflowing with so much ideas, but I cannot do anything with them.**

**I decided until I get motivation to update or create any stories, I will beta read any story for people who need it. Yeah, that's basically all I can do... I'm so lame.. ; ^ ;**

**Well I've recently lost four friends and another one who I knew since I was five died in the hospital from cancer.**

**And because I haven't been taking my tourette's medication since early August, I've become more prone to stress.**

**Yeah... But, I am still writing little by little!**

**StillattemptingatmyotherOTPs ...Failing..**

**And that was my Authors Note.**

**Buhbyeforprobablyanothermont huntilIgetmotivationback ;;**

**I'msorryforcanceling_hello,_butImaycontinueitifIcangetmy motivationback...;;;**


End file.
